Promise From Best Friend (Eng Version)
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: The Crown Prince of Altaria—Oliver Button's Operation is failed and he's passed away. Leaved his lover and the promise that make between him and his best friend. Kuon always loved Rena. But he must keep the promise with Oliver to make her happy, and he promised himself that he will never falling in love with her after Oliver's death.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry your highness, we failed to save him. We must stop our operation, because it's too dangerous for prince Oliver… even after the operation was stopped, his condition was dropped until now. We—didn't sure that prince Oliver can handle it until tomorrow morning…"

I don't understand, they told us that they can cure Oliver from his illness. They said that operation will be sucess—and that stupid Oliver said that he will never—ever leaving her alone. We're all here, leaving our job just to waiting that Oliver—but, we never expect that we'll hear this ridiculous news.

"You mean—you want us to believe that Oliver will die before tomorrow morning?!" Sieg raised his voice and look at the doctor with the killing instinct. Okay, not only him but even Hayden give a glare to them. I realize something when the situation became worse, _she_even didn't talk until now.

"Rena…"

"T—That's a liar!" Everyone look at Rena who just stands behind us, "Oliver promised me that he will survive! He—he will not give up!"

"It's okay Rena…" Hayden tries to make Rena calm down.

"Your highness never gave up until now Miss Rena—there's several time when his heart was stopped. But we know that his highness still want to be alive… because of the risk, we can't continue it anymore," it just because… if Oliver died in the middle of the operation, it can make the relationship between Altaria and this kingdom was broken. It because—that stupid thing…

"Rena," I patted her shoulder, and she just looks at me before hug me tightly. I know it's hard to her. Oliver did the operation because Rena wants it—no, because everyone want it. But at the end, Rena was the one that success to make Oliver want to take the operation, "it's okay…"

"He'll be alright right…? He promised me…"

…

"Let's go—you want to see him right?" I can't answer her question, because I know that Oliver isn't right.

He's dying…

.

**Promise from Best Friend**

**Kuon J. Casiraghi x OC | (Past &amp; Flash Back) Oliver Button x OC**

Romance / Angst / Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : AR-Story, Character Death, (very) bad grammar, (un)betaed.

**Be My Princess 2 © Voltage Inc**

.

I don't ever remember, since when I become so closed with Oliver and Rena. At the first, I always in Altaria Kingdom was because I didn't want to spend so much time in Oriens. But at the end, it just an excuse. In fact, I just want to spend more time with Rena—the women that I love, the women that Oliver love.

And the women that loved Oliver.

"—nce Kuon…"

I snapped out when someone called me. I stare and find Werner who just looking at me with a worried expression. We're at Oliver's Room. Me, prince Hayden, Aslan, Ivan, and Sieg waiting for Oliver to wake up and also Rena. Of course their butlers wait for them too.

"Everyone sleeping, don't you want to sleep too?" I sighed, and shook my head. How can I sleeping at the situation like this? I'm looking at the watch, it's two o'clock in the midnight—I didn't realize that it's already this late. Rena was sleeping beside Oliver, with her hand become a pillow.

"Give me the blanket Werner…" Werner nod and give the blanket to me. I walked and put the blanket at her back. But a soft chuckle, made me snapped and looking at in front of me.

"…you're so kind like usual… Kuon…"

"Oliver?!" I almost shout when I found that Oliver is wake up. His voice is hoarse, and I can see that he's breathless. Werner also recognized it and walked to near us, "damn you, you already make them worried…"

"Sorry…" He looking at Rena and stroke her hair. I can't say anything—and I don't know why, but I think he already know about his condition, "…is she crying?"

"Yes, a lot. So, make sure you'll be fine and go back to your kingdom. Or I'll kick your ass right now," he just laugh and didn't looking at me. He still stroke Rena's hair, "want me to wake her up?"

He shook his head.

"—you'll be fine right? She needs you…"

…

"I'm dying right…?"

"Don't be so stupid Oliver… Even I can't imagine you to die. You'll be fine and you'll make Rena to be your princess. That's what you want?"

"I said to you… that I already prepare to die… but in fact," I can see that even to talk, Oliver already used almost all of his energy. And that's not good, "…in fact I want to live… I want to become a king with Rena as my Queen, and—and I want to have many children with her… in the end, it just a dream… *cough* I know that I can't even be with someone that I love… *cough*"

"Oliver?"

"…*cough* say… Kuon *cough*…"

"I'll call the doctor…" Werner rushed out from the room. I was panicked. Should I wake Rena up, or the other prince to help me? Why I the only one who didn't sleep at the situation like this?!

"You… you must at least say goodbye to her—don't you dare to die before do that Oliver!"

"Kuon… y—you love Rena right?" I shut my mouth when Oliver says that word. Until this day, Oliver act like he didn't know that I like—no, love—Rena very much, like he did, "I'm sorry… I already know, but… I can't insist my feeling to her even I know that at the end… Only someone like you who can bring her the happiness…"

"Don't be so fools, for Rena—you're the only one who can bring her the happiness! If you die—"

"If I die… promise me… promise me that you'll love her and protect her… you'll bring her smile back and I know that only you who can do that," no… is he stupid?! If he die, she can die too! She already falling in love with him and now he want me to do that?!

"…Oliver…?" Me and Oliver looking at the voice and found that Rena is awaking. She looking at Oliver's eyes and stand up so quickly almost knock the chair, "Oliver are you alright?!"

"…Rena. Are you crying?"

"W—what are you talking about," she wiped her tears and looking at Oliver who just smile to her, "i—it just, I'm so happy that you're wake up. They said that you'll die and I don't believe that… *sniff* I know that you won't give up and you'll back to me. We'll back to Altaria, and you'll become the king."

…

"Oliver…? Why do you look at me like that?"

"I'm sorry Rena…" I looked at the heart monitor and I know this isn't good.

"Werner! Where's the doctor?!" I'm looking at behind us, find that Sieg was shouting in front of the door, "WERNER!"

"Oliver—stay with us!" I tried to grab his body and trying to make him stay awake.

"I—I can't see you Rena…"

"Oliver!"

"It's… so dark in here… I can't find you…"

"I'm here… I never leave you alone! Please, stay with me!"

"Don't cry, Rena—I know you're crying even I can't see you right now," he still trying to smile and laugh in his condition? If he had the energy, should he just trying to shut up and leave that damn doctor to save him?! Don't give that face to her, stupid Oliver, "…hey Kuon…"

…

"Should I begging to you to that promise?" I can't answer his question. I can't grant his wish—his last wish. I know that I can't make her happy if he died. So, how can I keep his promise?

"Kuon, what did he say?" Rena looks at me—so confuse and even I can't do anything. Everyone now just stares at me—waiting me to answer Oliver's question.

"I—I… I promise you… Oliver—" even I myself can't believe what did I say just now. I don't know how long I keep silent after that, but the sounds of heart monitor show us—that there's no pulse. Oliver didn't breath now, and I just stare at him disbelieve it. Even I didn't move from my place when the doctor came and rush to check Oliver's condition.

The doctor trying everything for a moment before stop it.

"How—" Aslan is the only one that can still talk to the doctor. But, the doctor shook his head, and everything become silent for once more.

…

"NOOO!"

**To be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CRASH!**_

"Your Highness?!" An old butler who stands behind his king was shocked and come near him to make sure that he's okay. Even he know, that he won't be alright when someone from Altaria come and inform about Oliver's condition.

"What did you say?" His brown hair still looks like when he was still young. But the wrinkled at his face showing his age after 50 years since he become the king of Altaria, and 10 years since his wife has died and he resign from his position as the King of Altaria.

He loved his grandson, and he will do anything to see him grown up and become a good king. He never disputed with his relationship with a commoner. His queen was a commoner too after all. But, the one thing that he didn't expected is—

"We got an information from Oriens Kingdom, that—" a young man in front of him bowed down and didn't see him at the face, "—that The Crown Prince of Altaria, Prince Oliver Button is passed away, King Roberto…"

**Promise From Best Friend**

**.**

**Kuon J. Casiraghi x OC | (Past &amp; Flash Back) Oliver Button x OC**

**Genre : **Romance/Angst/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **AR-Story; Character Death; bad grammar.

**Be My Princess 2 © Voltage Inc.**

**.**

**Summary : **The Crown Prince of Altaria—Oliver Button's Operation is failed and he's passed away. Leaved his lover and the promise that make between him and his best friend. Kuon is always at Rena's side before and after Oliver's death. And he knew from beginning, that he always loved Rena. But he must keep the promise with Oliver to make her happy, and he promised himself that he will never falling in love with her. He will never be happy with her after he lost her from Oliver since beginning.

**.**

**Kuon's POV**

**.**

"_Please Kuon!"_

_I looked at Prince Oliver who shout at me in the morning at Nobel Michel Castle. Don't he know that it still 8 o'clock in the morning? And he already made me had a headache, "what do you want Oliver…"_

"_I heard from Zain that you want him to go to Rena's place and want to take her as a candidate," I rolled my eyes and look at Oliver. And yes, I met an interesting commoner at the party. And maybe with her help I can make Glenn stop to telling me to marrying someone._

"_So what if I do that?"_

"_A—actually, I want to take her to be my candidate too," Oliver stroke his back head and I just see him like 'Are you dumb?' and he just laugh, "you know, I love her cake. And—I just want her to go to Altaria with me…"_

…

"_And why? You already have harem at Altaria. She only a commoner and you can get a women like that or better than her," I stop my job and looking at Oliver who pouting heard my question._

"_She's different—but I don't know why," Oliver sat at the sofa and sighed. He looked again at me, "please Kuon, I'll help you to handle your grandpa if you help me with this problem!"_

'_It doesn't like I'm interesting with that commoner,' I sighed. In fact, I want at lease have some place to hiding from my grandpa. But, "okay, but let me stay at Altaria if I need someplace to hiding from King Glenn. And don't tell him about this."_

"_Anything for my buddy!"_

_._

_._

"No! Don't take him away from me!"

Rena looks so terrified; he didn't accept that Oliver has passed away. Everyone trying to stop her, but I can't. I'm the only one who knew how much she loved him like he loved her. But now, Oliver must return to the Altaria, and I can't stand still and look at her like that, "Oliver won't—he won't leave me alone! I promised him that he'll be alright!"

"Rena, it will be fine. Please keep calming," I'm trying to stop her with holding her hand from behind when she didn't want to leave from Oliver's body. She still struggle and looking at me with dead eyes.

"Please Kuon tell them to not take Oliver away! He isn't dead right? We know how Oliver can handle the disease! He won't give up like this!" She begged me and squeezed my shirt. I can't answer her for a moment. She already broke when Oliver is dead. There's nothing I can do to save Oliver or her, "Kuon!"

I hugged her and buried my face at her brown hair.

"I'm sorry Rena… please let him go. He won't be happy if he knew you're like this…"

"B—but, they'll buried him Kuon… they will take Oliver away from… us," if I didn't tell him to take the operation, maybe they won't be like this. If I didn't accept Oliver to take her away to Altaria; if she didn't falling in love with him—

Maybe this won't happen at the beginning.

"I'm sorry Rena… please… Oliver is dead Rena… he already dead…" I repeated it again; still hugged her and stroke her hair. She didn't say anything but I can feel her body become limp and then she unconscious at my arm.

"Rena!"

**.**

**.**

"_What again," I grumble when looking at Oliver who disturb me again at the break time. But when I see him so depressed, I think it maybe it because of his disease so I stop my work again and look at him again_

"_She rejected me."_

_At first I didn't know whose he talking about. But then I remember about the commoner yesterday and can't help but shocked. Who's the girl who didn't want to become one of candidate for a marriage interviews. And we talked about Oliver Button who had a Harem at his kingdom._

"_She rejected you? That's an unusual news," but then I start my work again think that it's not a big deal for him. _

"_You're so cold Kuon! You know, Zain said that she reject me because she had a cooking class today," I look at him like 'so?' and he just grinned like crazy, "please, can you come with me to her job place today?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh c'mon Kuon, it will be so awkward if I just bring Werner with me. Don't you curious why she rejected me like that?"_

"_No. That's not my problem, so—leave me alone now Oliver," Oliver pouted at me before grumble 'fine' and turned around. I think at first that he will give up to come and searching him. But when the next time I come to Altaria to find the best place to hiding, she already being one of Oliver's Harem._

_I think all girls are same huh? She only needs a moneys, fame, or jewel—and she'll do anything to us._

**.**

**.**

"Rena is still at Oliver's room?"

I must finish my work before flying to Altaria Kingdom to attendant at Oliver's Funeral. I asked Werner to take care of Rena before I am going at Oriens Kingdom. And when I already at Altaria's, Werner said that from 3 days ago—when Oliver is dead until now, she refused to eat anything and never leave from Oliver's room.

"I'm trying to getting help from Sayla and the other, but Miss Rena is so stubborn. She didn't want to eating before met Oliver," I sighed and walking to Oliver's room. Oliver's Funeral already finished without Rena. It's not like High Highness didn't want her to attendant, in fact—I think Oliver's parent will accept the girl like Rena.

"Rena," I knocked the door and open it just to find Rena whose curled at Oliver's bed. She's so cute, if it isn't the serious situation. Oliver always talked about it even I can always looking at her. I stroke her hair and sit beside her, "Rena, wake up… You must eat something or you'll be sick…"

"…Kuon?" I smiled at her when her eyes opened slowly, "what are you doing here…?"

"Trying to waking the lazy women," I flicked her forehead and she just growled and touched his forehead, "everyone worried about you. You must at least take care of yourself…"

"'m sorry…"

"At least you can drink some tea or milk. And eat some bread, and get out from this place. And—looking at Oliver when you're ready," I'm looking at her red eyes who look so dead in my eyes. She didn't crying anymore, but her condition now worsen than before, "…Rena. I lost him too you know…"

She looked at me.

"You know what Kuon…" I help her to wake up from the bed, "—I lost my parent when I was fifteen years old. They want to grant my wish; going to the vacation because I can enter to a good University. But when we are going to the place, we got a car accident. I survived because I'm at the back seat. But the truck which crushed our car completely destroyed the front seat."

…

"Every time, when I asked something what I want to do, I always lose them. I stopped to asking something, until now when I met Oliver. I want to save him no matter what happen to me. But when I forced him to do the operation," her body was shaken and I just stroke her head, "I lost him …"

She sniffed.

"I always lost my precious people at the end Kuon…"

.

.

"I know that he already gone, but—I can't accept it… I missed him so much right now. I want to meet him and hugged him again like before," she crying again at my arm. I just keep calm and let her crying until she's calming.

**.**

**.**

"Is it okay with you Prince Kuon? I don't want to bother you…"

I nodded when I came to Werner who gave me a tray with some bread and a hot milk tea for Rena. I think Rena is already gets all of Altaria's people's heart. She will be the best princess if she married Oliver. I held the tray but didn't move from my place, "prince Kuon?"

"Sorry, I spaced out," I shook my head and turned around to give this tray to Rena who still at Oliver's room. At the way to Oliver's room, my mind still remind how our promise to Oliver before he died. How I promise to make her happy. But in fact, he's the only one who can return her true smile, "even at the different world, I never win from him…"

"Never win from whom?"

I turned around and my eyes is widen when I know who is that.

**.**

**.**

**MC's POV**

**.**

**.**

"Dear Rena… you still sleeping?"

That voice, I know…

Ah I see, that's the nightmare right? I know there's no way Oliver will die so easily. I know he will come back and smile to me again. Stroke my head, and calling my name like usual. I'm trying to open my eyes and look at the similar silhouette, "Oliver…"

…

My visual become more clearly before I realize that the people who wake me up isn't Oliver. He had a brown hair, and he looks older than Oliver with his wrinkled. He looks similar with Oliver but I know, it's impossible to Oliver to come back to me again.

"Are you awake?"

"I—I am sorry," I wake from the bed, remember that I cried at Kuon's arm and sleeping again. And when I realized, there's more people at Oliver's bed than before. Not only that kind old man who wake me up but the other people with white hair, maybe he's at same age with this old man. There are two old butlers who stand silently behind them.

Kuon is here too, and patted my shoulder like he knew that I didn't know who are they?

"I know you're a cute girl like my grandson always talking. Am I right Glennypoo?"

"Don't call me with that name Roberto, you're not change after 50 years," the white hair old man look grumble, and I realized again that somehow he look so similar with Kuon. But then I wide my eyes when I realized what's they said just now.

"G—Grandson?"

"You don't know him? Are you stupid or what," Kuon hit my head slowly and that kind old man just laugh freely.

"C'mon Kuon, you look so similar with your grandfather. It's okay, I never have an official appearance again since 10 years ago. So maybe I change too much from before. But am I still handsome like before?"

"He's the Former King of Altaria and his strict butler, King Roberto and Alberto," Kuon looks don't have any interesting with Roberto's word and introduce him to me. When the word reached me, my face turned pale and I stand up immediately to bowing my head in front of King Roberto.

"I—I'm so sorry I didn't know you. T—Thanks for your letter before your highness."

"Now-now, you make her so tense Kuon, it's okay. I just want to talk to you about my grandson," my body freeze and my eyes is hot. I know this is my fault that Oliver died. This is the selfish of mine who took Oliver away from them. I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry… If… If I didn't force him to take an operation, maybe… maybe he's—"

"He will die too Rena. No matter what, he will die if he take or not the operation," I look at King Roberto who smile softly to me. Again, remembering me to Oliver's smile. They really look so similar each other.

"B—but I…"

…

"I came to you, just to say—thank you…" My tears come again when I hear that kind word for Roberto. His smile, oh god—when I see Roberto's smile I really want to meet Oliver. Again, and again, and again. No matter what happen to him, I really want to meet him. But I know that's impossible to me—to us. He won't come back no matter what happen.

"Thank you for spend your time with him until the end…" Roberto sat beside me and hugged me. I cry and say sorry to him.

**.**

**.**

**Kuon's POV**

**.**

**.**

"_What are you doing Kuon? You look terrible."_

_I'm looking at Oliver who looking at the paper at my hand behind my shoulder. At that time, Rena already at Altaria Kingdom, but she still didn't know about Oliver's disease. And here I am, spend my time just for to have the information about the operation in Oriens. Just to know that the percentage of operation will change more than 50 percents. But until now, it didn't work too well._

"_You contacted Oriens just to make sure I get a surgery? How lucky I am to have a buddy like you," I look away when I realized he know what is in the paper about, "don't forced yourself about this thing Kuon, that's not good for your own health too."_

"_Talk to yourself Oliver, you're the future king of Altaria. And if I can't safe you, the world will blame my grandpa about that."_

"_And you say that you didn't want to become the King of Oriens Kingdom," he chuckle and I glare at him. Of course I didn't, I don't believe with everyone except my childhood friends and Rena now. I can't be a good King like my father and King Glenn._

"_You'll be a good King if you want Kuon…"_

"_You can't say everything that still didn't coming Oliver, don't disturb me."_

"_Okay-okay, I want to see Rena's lesson. Good luck with that boring things," Oliver sighed and turned away before open the door, "oh, and you know what Kuon? I believe you…"_

**.**

**.**

"Where are you going Kuon?"

I snapped out when some voice heard from behind me. I don't need to turned around to know who's that. King Glenn and Yuu stand behind me and waiting for me to answer his question.

"Return to Oriens. The Kingdom needs their Crown Prince. You can't hide for all the time," I stop myself and turn back to see King Glenn and Yuu.

"I don't want to come back…"

"Kuon!"

"What do you expect to me King Glenn? I don't want return to the Kingdom again!" Before King Glenn say something again, I stop him and looking at him with cold eyes, "Oriens always taking away everything from me…"

…

"They took my freedom, my parents, and now they took my best friend. How can I become the King of the place that took everything from me?"

I turned back and stormed from the corridor before King Glenn stopped me again.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
